


A Rogue and a Mage walked into a Clinic

by TheSnake



Series: Hawkes [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Crushes, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Okay maybe there's a bit plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rewritten because reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSnake/pseuds/TheSnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Julvian and Anders meet before the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rogue and a Mage walked into a Clinic

**Author's Note:**

> Note to self, never write anything when lacking sleep.

When he met the man, it was drizzling and dead bodies littered the ground them.

Anders was out in the Wounded Coast to collect some herbs for potions, he was running low and the ones they sell in the city were either too expansive or wasn't worth the price.

When he was satisfied with the amount he collected, the sky was dark and looked like it was going to rain. Heading back to the city he didn't expected raiders.

A group of raiders too many for him to take on blocked his way and decided that mages were easy targets.

"Suck on a fire ball!" He cried as he throw said fire ball towards them then quickly casted a paralyzing glyph under their feet and tried to make a run for it. Anders would have lost his life to the hidden raider behind him if it wasn't for him.

The rogue pulled his daggers out of the dead body before he ran towards the raiders. "Aim at the ones on the left, I'll take the right!"

Anders was already casting another fire ball before he knew what he was doing. The man fought like he was dancing, twisting and twirling gracefully in between raiders. 

The last of the raiders fell just as the first raindrop fell to the group.

The man who rescued him pulled him along to find cover as the rain grew heavier, their clothes were already soaked when they entered a cave.

Anders took this time to take in the man's appearance, his body lean and filed his armor up nicely. Dark skinned with long white hair tied in a high ponytail, judging by his looks he could be half Antivan, his eyes met bright blues as full lips smirked.

"Like what you see?" The man wiggled his eye brow playfully.

Anders felt his cheeks heat up slightly as he cleared his throat. "Em, thank you for the rescue back there."

The man gave him a full grin as he pulled his hair tie off, wet hair hanging off his shoulders. "No problem, I'm Julvian Hawke by the way, Juls to my friends." The man- Julvian- ran his fingers through his hair. "And don't worry, my sister's a mage too."

Anders must have been really distracted if he forgotten about him doing magic just a while ago. "Oh, thank you for that too."

Julvian made himself comfy on the ground and leaned against the cave wall, "So what are you good at? Elemental? Arcane?"

Anders took a seat across the rogue, "I'm a healer, actually, and a decent on if I can say so myself."

Julvian's eyes sparked, "Are you the famed Darktown healer then?"

"How did you know that?"

The white haired man smirked, "You just confirmed it."

This man was reminding him of a certain dalish elf a little bit too much.

After that encounter, Julvian made it into a habit to drop by his clinic, he would bring him herbs for him, spend time with some of the patients here, play a bit with children a bit. Anders was told by Lirene that a woman with the name Hawke started helping her out with the refugees. _Could be that sister he mentioned._

Julvian is a person who wears his heart on his sleeves, but sometimes when he started talking about his past wall raised behind his eyes as though to hide something he didn't want people to know, something dark and sad that Anders wouldn't have noticed if he didn't see that look every time he looked at a mirror.

Mostly around the time the clinic closes, Julvian would appear on his doorstep, Anders would invite him inside and they would just sit down and chat, sometimes they would remain quiet, enjoying the other's company.

Anders was not developing a crush, nope, not at all.

Julvian appearing in his dream meant nothing, even when the white haired man would linger in this mind's eye, always offering company with that beautiful smile with lips that looked _so_ kissable-

_Bad mind, stop it._

**_That man is a distraction to our cause._ **

_Oh shush you._

Okay, maybe he has this small crush, like _really_ small one.

Anders was screwed.

It was like any other night, sadly without alcohol. _Wouldn't affect me much anyways._ Anders thought _. Goddamnit Justice._

"So, Anders," Julvian suddenly said seriously, "Do you trust me?"

 _Oh no this sounds serious._ "Yes."

"Do you wanna fuck?"

"Oka- Say WHAT now?!"

Julvian looked at him square in the eyes. "You always look tired and stressed, and it must've been awhile for you too by the looks of it. And we both could use a break."

He leaned back on his chair, crossing his arms, "You trust me enough with telling me about you being a Gray Warden, and I trust you a lot as well, so what do you say?"

Millions of thoughts ran through Anders that instant, trying to make sense of the situation. _Don't do it!_ His mind screamed, _or he'll find out about Justice and leave forever!_

 _Agree,_ a small part of his mind whisper, _Let it go, this is your chance._

He nodded.

Anders didn't know how they got to this part of their relationship, he really doesn't.

They're making out on his bed with Juls in his lap, the rogue is making sinful noises at the back of his throat and his ass was right above Anders dick that was getting _really_ excited, Anders was shirtless while Julvian was already naked with their hair unbound. Long fingers ran through his hair and pulling just how he liked it. Anders ran his hands down Juls' spine, he purred when he felt the rogue shivered then cupped the man's ass and _squeezed._

The next thing he knew he was on his back with Juls above, lips swollen red from the kissing, his cheeks were flushed and his pupils were blown wide. He starts sucking on his throat, making a trail of bruises before captured the tip of his ear into that warm mouth. Anders whined and ached his hips up, grinding against his partner's hard dick. They both groaned.

"Anders," a breathless whisper, "I want your dick in me, I want you to fuck me _hard._ "

Now who was he to argue with that.

Anders flipped them over so he was on top and quickly freed his cock from its prison. He kicked his trousers off and summoned grease onto his palm.

"Well, I didn't know magic could do that." Juls looked at his palm with wide eyes.

Ander smirked, took hold of his partner's dick and jerked it a few time before traveling lower. "Wait till you see all the thing magic could do."

Juls gasped as he ran a finger over his entrance, "I could make places you never knew tingle, I could make you go limp with one touch, I _will_ make you forget everything but my name."

Anders kissed the rogue's collarbone as his finger entered him. The first thing that came to mind was that Juls was _tight_ and _warm._ He started slow, pushing his finger in and out, listening to the moans escape the beautiful man under him.

Julvian's arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him down into a mouth-open kiss and moaned when Anders pushed his way into his mouth forcefully.

Anders ran his free hand over his sides as he added a second finger, pushing them until the knuckles, the noises that came from Juls as he scissored and curled his fingers were music to his ears. He pulled away from the kiss, the white haired man lifted his head to chase after his lips. The mage kissed his way down from Juls neck to his right nipple and pinched the other with his free hand. Juls _screamed_ when he bite down, then sucked on it lightly.

"A-anders, put it _in- AH_!" Juls shoved his hands into Anders' hair as the blonde shallowed him whole.

He could feel the mage grinning as he bobbed his head, Julvian didn't realize when the third finger entered as his mind focused on the heat surrounding his dick.

Anders worked his fingers, massaging the insides while looking for that bundle of nerve…

" _FUCK!"_

Seems like he found it.

The healer massaged that bundle of nerve over and over again, listening to the rogue screaming and mewing, Juls put his legs on the mage's shoulders as he did his magic.

"Anders _please_ if y-you _—_ I'm going to —AHH"

Anders saw it coming, he relaxed his throat as his partner came, he drank up every last drop. Julvian lay there panting, his eyes were closed shut with a blissful look on his face.

Julvian didn't get to enjoy his afterglow when he realized that Anders' finger were still in him, massaging his prostate.

"W-what?"

The look on Anders' face was similar to the look of a hunter. "I'm sorry, but I thought you said something earlier..."

With Juls' legs on his shoulders, he removed his fingers and leaned forward until Julvian is almost bend in half with their noses were almost touching.

" I remember you saying that you want me to fuck you  _hard."_ He emphasizes the last word. "And I did promised you this."

Their foreheads touched, "I'm going to fuck you so hard that you will still feel me for  _days,_ I will  _ruin_ you for anyone else, and when I'm done with you, everyone in Darktown will know what happened here."

He slammed into him just as he released sparks of electric over Juls sides. Julvian  _screamed._

Anders moved immediately, it was as though Juls' ass was made for him. He took Juls' wrists hold them over his head as he pounded into the man, the bed creaked and hit against the wall. 

"Fuckfuck ANDERS aaaahhHH!!"

When he howled, Anders knew that he found his prostate, aaimand hitting it at every thrust he made. 

Julvian's toes were curled, his bounded hands managed to grab hold on the sheets above his head, his body flushed red and covered with a layer of sweat, his eyes were screwed shut.

"Look at me."

His eyes snapped open, meeting honey coloured blown wide eyes, locks of blonde plastered to his face, sweat dripping off his face as the sound of skin slapping on skin filled his ears. 

The mage reached between them and grabbed hold of his once again hard dick. His hand jerked up and down, in synced with the thrusting of his hips.

Julvian could feel himself getting close, but before he could come the hand on his dick tightens it's grip on the base of his cock, denying him release.

"Beg for it."

He mouth was already moving before the order was finished.  "P-please PLEASE let me come! I'll be good for you-FUCKK fuck  _BRASKA_ shit Anders  _pleaaaase-"_

"Look at you," the blonde said, "How long were you waiting for this you slut. Your ass is mine and mine  _only_." He slowed down, making a few deep thrust to prove his point. 

"YOURS only yoursss- A-anders let me--please!"

Anders let go of his cock and pulled out until only the head was inside. His hands sent out sparkes of magic just as he slammed back home. 

Julvian came, his mind went blank from the force of his orgasm. When he came down front his high Anders has already pulled out and was laying besides him, panting heavily.

He gave out a breathless chuckle, "Woah Anders, that was...."

The mage gave a tired smirk, " Speechless for once?"

Jul's remained quiet as he came closer and snugged his face into Anders' neck. " 'M tired, talk later 'Kay?"

Anders just laid his arm across his waist as he watched the man fall into blissful sleep. 

Yep, he's definitely screwed. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first smuts and there you go. 
> 
> I have a tumblr account under the name FooNoodles if anyone want to ask about shit. 
> 
>  
> 
> Omake
> 
> "So with that stamina of yours, how many time can you do it."
> 
> Anders told him a number.
> 
> "Holy shit that's a lot."


End file.
